Enchanted
by creativebear234
Summary: Hey so here's a new one-shot brought to you by yours truly! Eddie and Jake are heading off to college, but what does that mean for their friendship! So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to read and review!


iHey guys!

So it's been quite a while since i've written one of these, but as I wrote in an update, I will try to write on here more frequently! Before I forget, please go and review these one shots!

Anyways, here we go!

—

"Eddie! We need to go finish shopping!" Mrs. Malloy yelled.

"Okay, let us say good bye!" Eddie walked out of the girl's shared room. "So I gotta' go, but I had fun."

Eddie and Jake had been hanging out during the summer, and in just a few days, Eddie would be leaving Buckman to go off to Arizona State. They had become best friends over the past three months, which was a surprise to both of their families.

"Fine, but the least you could do is help me up, Malloy!" Jake laughed as he put out his arm, which Eddie happily took. As she pulled him up, he alway fell into her.

"So…" He whispered as he shyly looked down into the blond girl's big brown eyes.

"Oh come on, you big sap!" She smiled as she moved away from him, "we've still got a few nights until I leave!"

"Yeah, I know! But still… i'm gonna' miss you." He playfully pushed her in the arm as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey Jake," Beth said as she walked in the door as they were about to walk out, "you two weren't making out up in my bed, were you?"

"Oh yeah, you caught us!" Eddie snickered as she held the door open for Jake.

"Yeah," Jake stepped closer to Beth and whispered in her ear, "you might want to wash your sheets after what we did." He laughed as he walked out the door, catching up to Eddie.

Beth just laughed and rolled her eyes, "how have they not gotten together yet?" She muttered under her breath.

As Eddie and Jake made their way to the division between their driveways, she noticed that he was starting to stare at her. "Knock it off, ya creep!"

She swatted at his arm.

"Have you ever thought about how people always-" He was interrupted by Mrs. Malloy calling Eddie.

"Hold that thought, Jake." She put a hand on his shoulder before walking away. After she took a few steps, she turned around to face him once more, "we'll finish this when I get back!"

She then continued the walk to her mom's car, leaving Jake standing there, still in shock of what he almost said to his best friend.

—-

"Oh yeah, mom, i'll _definitely_ need this!" Eddie laughed as she pointed to the hot pink fuzzy lamp her mom was holding.

"What about this?" Her mom chuckled as she held up a Justin Bieber pillow, unable to keep a straight face.

As the two finished up shopping for dorm things, they got in the car to head home.

"You know," her mom started, then quickly glanced over at her daughter, "I am a big supporter of you and Jake, but have you two talked about how you're going to approach the 'long distance' thing?"

"Ew mom!" Eddie yelled.

"Eddie, you don't need to scream." Her mom corrected.

"Sorry," Eddie said in a slightly lower volume, "but mom, GROSS!"

"I don't get it…" Her mom paused, "What did I say?"

"Mom… Jake Hadford and I are NOT…" She squirmed as she said the last word, "dating… Why does everyone think we're dating? We're just friends! He's my best friend!"

"Honey, the way that boy looks at you is _not_ as 'just friends'." Her mom let out a little laugh, "Now I can't speak for you and your feelings, but Jake certainly likes you in a girlfriend way. And why shouldn't he? You two are so similar!"

"Mom… we're just friends!" Eddie stared out the window, "There is no way he likes me like that. He knows it would ruin the friendship… He wouldn't do that…"

"Well, if you say so…" Her mom said, "but speaking of boys, there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Oh my God, mom please, not this!" Eddie face palmed as she knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"Eddie, please just listen." She glanced at her daughter once more. "Now, when you get to college, there are going to be a lot of new people, more specifically, new boys."

"Oh god…" Eddie whimpered as her mother went on.

"And at some point, you might get feelings for these boys, and they, most likely feel the same way. Now some of these boys will seem like they have good intentions…"

"Mom… Please stop…" Eddie groaned.

"Seem like they have good intentions," her mom repeated, "but I want you to promise to be careful! Some of these boys are after one thing, you know."

"Yeah… unfortunately I do…" She said under her breath.

"But someday, one boy will actually have good intentions, and you will fall in love with each other, and I know I can't keep you from having sex," Eddie cringed at that word, "but I want you to be careful about what you do and who you do it with!"

"Okay mom, can we please stop this!" Eddie mumbled.

"One more thing; no matter what happens or what you do, no matter how badly you may mess us, just know what dad and I love you, and we always will. Okay, now i'm done" Her mom let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I just needed to tell you that."

"Okay, well thanks mom," Eddie said as they pulled into their driveway, "and thanks for going shopping."

"Now that's one thing I never thought that i'd ever hear you say!" Her mom laughed as they both got out and bring the bags to the house.

"What are we having for dinner?" Caroline asked as Eddie and Mrs. Malloy walked into the house.

"Take out good with everyone?" Their mom polled the room. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, i'll go get food in a little bit then," she said. Then she turned to Beth and Caroline, "Did you girls finish your chores?"

"Yes mom," Beth said, "laundry is done and I cleaned my side of the room!"

"Almost," Caroline started to go upstairs, "I just need to put away my clean clothes."

"Good girls," Mrs. Malloy said. "I'm going to go work in the yard, and Caroline, don't forget you still need to read your summer reading book."

"Already done, mom!" Caroline called from the top of the stairs.

"Hey mom, what time does the plane leave on Thursday?" Eddie was coming out of the kitchen into the front hall, "Megan wants to know when I need to be brought home from her house."

"Ask your dad, I'm not sure." Her mom grabbed her gardening gloves and headed outside.

Eddie went to the kitchen to put some of the groceries away before she asked her dad.

"Dad?" Eddie said, "what time does the flight leave on Thursday?".

"12:30 P.M. I think…" he muttered, not looking up from his book. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"Ok, thanks," She started walking up the stairs as she motioned for Beth to follow her.

When they both got into the room, Eddie closed the door, "What's going on?" Caroline questioned.

"Real talk, okay?" Eddie sighed as she sat down on her bed.

"Okay, shoot." Caroline said as both her and Beth sat down.

"So I know this is something that I never talk about with you two, and actually threaten to beat you guys up if you ever mentioned it, but-"

"Oh come on, just say it!" Beth laughed.

"Okay fine… um.. so do you guys think that Jake likes me… you know, as more than a friend?" Eddie laughed at the insanity of the question.

"Ummm, YES!" Caroline screeched.

"Really…?" Eddie looked terrified.

" I definitely have to agree with her," Beth giggled after seeing how Eddie reacted.

"Crap…" Eddie laid down in shame.

"Why so dramatic…?" Beth's smile stared to fade, "how is that a bad thing?"

"Don't _you_ like him?" Caroline walked over to Eddie's bed and sat down next to her. "Everyone thinks you do."

"Yeah, even his clueless brothers!" Beth added.

"Crap…" Eddie just stared into space for a few minutes.

Beth and Caroline exchanged confused looks. Then Eddie finally said, "this is not good at all!"

"And why is that?" Beth questioned.

"Because he's my best friend!" Eddie put her hand on her forehead, "this isn't how it's supposed to go! He's not supposed to like me like that… and…" Eddie hesitated to finish.

"'and'…? And what?" Caroline gripped the blankets in anticipation.

"And I'm not supposed to like him like that…" Eddie finally blurted out.

"Oh my god yes!" Caroline jumped up and down, "Finally Jaddie is a thing!"

"Oh God… Jaddie…?" Eddie sighed, "you have got to be kidding me!"

"How isn't this good?" Beth asked, "you guys have been super close all summer, you had to know that it was bound to happen!"

"See, that's it!" Eddie sat up, "this is summer… I leave on Thursday! This just isn't good timing…"

"Well, if you weren't so stubborn you could have had all summer…" Caroline muttered.

"Oh shut up, Caroline!" Eddie flopped back down on the bed. "Now what do I do?"

"Now we eat." Beth said as she pointed out her mom's headlights.

As the girls walked downstairs, Eddie got a text from Jake saying, "hey, can we talk?"

She quickly typed, "can't right now, eating dinner. Text you later." And then hit send.

—-

Eddie had successfully avoided Jake Hadford for a day, though she wasn't sure how she managed. She was shocked that he didn't come over and ring the doorbell until she came to the door. When it came to getting a hold of her, he was usually pretty persistent. It was four o'clock A.M, and in several hours, she would be leaving for Arizona. Both of her sisters were sleeping. It was just her and her thoughts.

She knew that avoiding Jake was a total bitch move, but she didn't know what she would say to him, "hey Jake, I love you, but sorry, i'm moving several hours away, whoops, sorry!" No, she knew she couldn't day anything the wouldn't break his heart, even though what she was doing would hurt him ten times more. She couldn't leave things like them both openly professing their feelings for each other. He was her best friend… he deserved something. Anything was better than just leaving him. She had to say goodbye.

Eddie pulled out her phone and typed, "hey, meet me at 8 tomorrow morning, gotta' say goodbye." Just as she was about to press send when she heard something at her window.

"What the hell…" She whispered to herself as she got up and moved the curtains.

There saw Jake standing in her yard with a flashlight, motioning for her to come down. "What the hell Jake?" She mumbled to herself. She got out of bed and tip-toed down the stairs and quietly opened the door, hoping not to wake anyone. "What the hell Jake?" She lightly pushed him back, all he could do was frown.

"Really, Eddie?" He was still frowning, "You were going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"I'm..I-" She stuttered.

"Seriously? Do you know how much that fucking hurts?" He took a step back as though he as restraining himself form doing something, "You're my best friend, and you weren't even going to say goodbye…?"

"Jake. I'm- I" She couldn't seem to talk. All she could do was stand still. "I'm… I-"

"Are you really that much of a bitch?" He took another step away from her. "You really weren't going to say goodbye to me?"

"Jake, i'm sorry!" She took a step toward him and gently put a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down.

"Don't you fucking touch me Eddie!" He yelled as he stepped away from her again.

"Please be quiet, I don't want to wake up anyone!" She whispered, "Listen," she said, but he just started to walk away. "Wait!" She walked after him, "Please, Jake!"

He turned around and looked at her with cold eyes, "okay, fine, try to explain. Let's see you try this!"

She took a deep breath, "Jake, you're my best friend… and… well, I know you like me…" Her voice trailed off as Jake exhaled and walked in the opposite direction.

"Seriously Eddie?" She had never seen him so mad before, "that's your reason?"

"Yeah…" she couldn't force herself to look into his bare eyes.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled. She pushed herself to look Jake in the eyes. "You were going to just leave without telling me, your _best_ friend goodbye, because you were scared that I _liked_ you!"

"yeah…" she whispered, not able to look away.

"Wow Eddie, that is seriously fucked up!" Jake sat down, putting his head in his hands, "seriously fucked up!"

"i…I'm… I'm sorry…" She started to tear up, and to her surprise, so did Jake.

"Yeah, well, ya know what? You're forgiven." He just sat still, head still in his hands, "you are excused for your shitty behavior. No hard feelings."

He lifted his head from his hands, he looked at her, eye's still watering. They just looked at each other for what felt like minutes.

Jake looked away and broke the silence, "you could have just told me you didn't like me back…"

"But Jake, I-"

"You could have just said, 'Jake, you revolt me and I think you're terrible and ugly' or whatever the fuck you feel…"

"Jake,"

"Anything," he looked back at her, he actually had tears on his cheeks, then looked away, "anything would have been better than just leaving without saying goodbye…"

"Jake!" she she grabbed one of his hands, he looked back at her, "Jake… oh Jake Hadford…"

FInally, she had his attention, she proceeded to wipe away his tears and she kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Jake, I'm sorry, but I do like you."

All he could do was look at her, "I do like you." She gave him a small smile, "I have for a while, I just didn't want to fuck up our friendship… and I leave later today and i'm just really sorry…"

He still didn't move or say anything.

They just looked at each other again, until Eddie chuckled and said, "I'm going to kiss you now if that's okay with you…"

Jake didn't say anything, he was frozen, but when her lips touched his, he finally was able to move again, and it was a movement that Eddie would never get tired of…

The end…

—

Hey guys, so tell me what you think of this! This Is definitely the longest fanfic that i've ever written, so I hope you enjoy! I'll be writing more soon!

Thanks for reading :)

-Creativebear


End file.
